


You Call Me Butterfly, I Call You Amigo

by shikachu (ruethereal)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruethereal/pseuds/shikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like sharing a blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call Me Butterfly, I Call You Amigo

Sometimes Jonghyun doesn’t know when to shut up.  Most of the time Kibum tolerates it, what with them being best friends and all, but seeing as their schedule starts at seven tomorrow, he really would like to get some sleep.

  


Said best friend has developed a habit of crawling into bed with him and then keeping him up with a constant stream of babble: recollections of his day, what he thinks the stylist will do to Kibum’s hair next, which Sonyeoshidae noona is the prettiest.  Kibum never has the heart to kick him out, especially since Jonghyun makes his bed warm and has an endearing habit of singing in his sleep.

  


Today Jonghyun ponders the probability of Yoogeun being Minho’s illegitimate love child.

  


“Maybe they just got someone to pretend to be Yooguen’s mom or something and his actual mom is some girl that seduced him.  I wonder how you would seduce Minho anyways.”

  


Easy, Kibum thinks.  “Be his hyung.”

  


“But Kibum-ah girls can’t be hyungs.”

  


“Which is why Minho will never have children.”

  


Jonghyun giggles and Kibum considers the conversation over.  He shifts a little closer to Jonghyun, for warmth really, and tucks the blanket around them.

  


“Hey.”

  


Kibum sighs, “What.”

  


“If Taemin and Jinki had a baby...”

  


“If Taemin and Jinki had a baby, what?”

  


“Wouldn’t it be funny?”

  


Fate, Kibum thinks, has bestowed upon him the stupidest best friend in the world.  When he voices this, they have a brief scuffle where Jonghyun shoves icy cold toes into Kibum’s calves and he retaliates by trying to smother Jonghyun with his pillow.  Minho shifts in his sleep due to Jonghyun flailing from lack of oxygen and Kibum is forced to call a silent truce.  He wraps the other boy back into their blanket cocoon and Jonghyun smiles in spite of previous attempts on his life.

  


Kibum settles on feigning sleep, it works most of the time, even though Jonghyun says some of the most ridiculous things when Kibum is drifting towards unconsciousness.   This is my new favorite color,  he’ll declare, running his fingers through Kibum’s new highlights.  Or,  you’re so pretty, while tracing the angles of his face with gentle fingers.  Moments like these make Kibum’s chest tighten and he constantly has to remind himself that he’s supposed to be (pretending to be) asleep.

  


“Kibummie,” Jonghyun whispers in the dark. “Yah, Kim Kibum.  Are you awake?”

  


A prod at his side.  All Kibum wants is sleep. 

  


“Fine.”

  


There is a long stretch of welcomed silence and Kibum is nearly in dreamland before Jonghyun rolls over.  He wills his eye not to twitch. Jonghyun presses their foreheads together, cups a warm hand around his neck.

  


“Kibum-ah, I love you.”

  


Sap.  But he thinks maybe he can afford to indulge Jjong this time.

  


“I love you too,” Kibum mutters with his eyes still closed, “but only if you leave me my side of the blankets.”

  


Jonghyun snorts against his cheek before placing a kiss there.

  


“Okay.”

  


Kibum wakes up cold, his best friend predictably rolled up in his comforter and most of the sheets.  After several attempts to prise bedding from tangled limbs, Kibum falls back into bed in defeat.  He throws his pillow halfheartedly and gets Love Like Oxygen hummed to him in return.

  


He decides to forgive Jonghyun, just this once.


End file.
